1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a device for displaying the range of control over various devices which can be achieved with certain control devices and more particularly to a demonstration display which provides a number of lamps and an equal number of controls so that a user can manipulate the controls and compare the resulting light output.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently there is no equivalent to the instant invention in use today. Individual controls can be wired to fans or motors or lights and the user can operate them to see the range of speed or light output that can be achieved with a particular control. There is little ability to compare controls with the same lamp. Further, the display may be remote from the place where the stock of these controls is located which does not assist in locating the desired controls.